A JOIN operation in a database system is a means for combining fields from two or more tables by using values common to each and can create a set that can be saved as a table or used as-is. For example, a JOIN operation in Structured Query Language (SQL) can match rows of one table with rows of another table, based on values in those rows. Determining whether it is possible to JOIN values of different types can be extremely inefficient and computationally expensive.